


A Startling Lack of Purple (The Void Opens In Two Parts)

by Soulstoned-Art (Soulstoned)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, Betrayal, Gen, Sadness, Suffering, The Void
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22195351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulstoned/pseuds/Soulstoned-Art
Summary: Only true artists understand.
Relationships: artist & their latest creation
Comments: 14
Kudos: 11
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	A Startling Lack of Purple (The Void Opens In Two Parts)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Charientist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charientist/gifts).



A true feeling of suffering. I have been betrayed and lost my purple to the void. My attempts at mixing colors to recreate my lost love have proved fruitless. The void opens in two parts as if mocking my broken heart, forever lost with my beloved purple. Have colors forsaken me? Will I ever reunite with my beloved? You wouldn’t understand. This fic now has sixty nine words, nice.


End file.
